Eternal Misery
by ChowHound
Summary: Cinnamon is struck in a psychological unrequited love triangle; She loves Mayless, but then again she loves Odd. When Sissi and the Principal get a werid looking statue in Kacik out pops a Fairy of a Mouse who promises to help Cinnamon choose the right person, but she soon finds out it's not what she expected...
1. Prolouge

**Now I know I said I wouldn't change the title, but it just didn't sound right so I did it anyway. As you can she on the summary whole new story, but Cinnamon and Mayless are still in. Don't worry I **_**try**_** not to piss you guys off. So anyway read the story**

A beeping noise echoed through the quiet dorm room. Mayless jumped up off the floor after the first couple of beeps and quickly looked, then her eye spotted the sleeping curly brown headed girl and sighed.

"Cinnamon-" her voice was early morning rough. "-it's 6:00" Cinnamon merly turn over on her side mumring something about purple pan cakes.

Mayless sighed again then began to shake her. "Wake up..." Cinnamon slowly opened her eyes then jolted up from the shaking and stared into the dark-skinned girl's emerald ones.

They remineded her of a tropical ocean, so greenish blue, so...lovely. They stayed like that for a moment before Mayless pulled away. "Come on, let's get breakfast!" Cinnamon quickly nodded and then put on some sneakers to join Mayless as she walked down the hall.

"Are you serious!" a girl at at a table where Mayless and Cinnamon happened to be sitting right next to screamed at Sissi. "Yep-" Sissi crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. "-My daddy said that it'll be here today."

Cinnamon looked at Mayless who simply shook her head. "The only she needs is a muzzle and a lollipop."

"What's the for?"

"...That's a good question"

"I know what she's talking about" a big-boned girl sat down in front the two girls. "Hi Pandora!" Cinnamon smiled. Pandora just waved back , her multi-colored emo bangs brushed in her face.

"So what's up?"

"Well-" Pnadora began. "-little miss braty over there is supposed to be getting the princpal to get some statue put of the school."

"Is it going to be of her?" Mayless hissed, currently trying to peel an orange. "No, thank god, but we can expect something lame or girly." The girls nodded then finished eating their foo. "Okay, I'm getting back to some Deadlocked."

"I be there in a minute I just have to find Ulrich and give him back his notes." Mayless nodded and left the other two girls to sit in silence for a moment until emo girl Pandora broke it. "Don't you like her?"

"Of course I like her; she my friend."

"No, I mean like like her?" Cinnamon stopped chewing on her apple.

"Like like her?"

"Yeah, like you wanna get together with her; in a relatship."

Cinnamon blushed alittle and swallowed "Well...I...Have to go!" the curly haired girl suddenly jumped up from the lunch table and ran out.

_Don't you like her? _Those words won't stop playing in the back of Cinnamon's mind. _Yes_, Would be the general answer,if they read her mind. Of course she liked her. She always imaged the other girl's attractive shape and rich ebony skin along with those beatufil tropical green eyes.

It was so perfect; but then again it wasn't. Cinnamon wasn't perfect...in the head. She she loved Mayless, and she knew that, but there also something else, something that she keeped denying, just one other person...

"Hi Ciny" a voice brought her out of thought as she closed her locker. There standing, was Odd Della Robbia. "Oh Hi!" she smiled at him, trying to hid her blushing. "Wanna walk with me to Math Class?"

"Sure" Cinnamon walked beside Odd with angst and unreuited love. As they got to Math class Mayless to the girl across the room, making Cinnamon sweat alittle. She gingerly waved back and took her sit. The bell rung and class began.

People slept, texted, or looked boredly out the huge windows. Cinnamon yawned at the teacher's words and finished a sentence on her story 'Final Waves'. It was about a girl who is turned away by both of her lovers, and must set out on a quest for forgivness and trimpath.

A piece of notebook paper landed on her desk from behind. It said on the front 'Cinnamon open this', so she did.

_Hey whatcha writing about?_

-Odd

Cinnamon blushed and turned around to see Odd wave to her just a desk back. _Oh no, what will he think if I tell him, he probably be like, 'Woah and were did you get the inspiration for this?' Then he'll tell people then-_

Cinnamon snapped out of it and wrote:

_Oh just a wacky adventure about a lazy duck and a stupid go-go, Nothing too thrilling_

Cinnamon pasted the paper back, and heard Odd open it and giggle lightly, then it come right back to her.

_lol, you have to let me read it later, anyway I wanted ask you the school dance next week?_

Cinnamon's heart skipped a beat, _What about Mayless__**. **_Cinnamon looked right at Mayless who was currently drawing a picture of what looked to be the back of someone's head.

_I don't know if I'm going_

The paper immeaditly came back before Cinnamon could even blink.

__Are you going with Mayless :(__

Cinnamon shook her head and blinked rapidly before looking down at the paper agin.

_You should go, it'll be fun_

The bell rang and Cinnamon sighed and collected her things. "Next study hall" she mumbled to herself. When she got on her bookbag Odd handed her a note and then walked out the door with Ulrich and Yumei.

_My number is 517-576-7898, call me if you do want to go_

Cinnamon looked up and a trash-can was staring her right the face, then she looked to her left to see Mayless no where in sight. She sighed then stuffed the number in her pocket.

During 7th peroid an annocement was called over the loud speakers. "All students and staff, please report to the front of the school." Cinnamon looked up and sighed. "I expect something lame or girly"

"Ok, everyone!" Mrs. Hertz jumped up excitedly from her desk. "let's go!"

Everyone walked outside and formed straight lines in front of a huge firgue covered over with a tarp. "Good evening everyone-" Principal Demas shouted. "-The reason I called you all out here was beacause so you could see what is behind this tarp, now some people-"

Cinnamon stopped listerning and began to let her eyes wonder about, first finding Pandora snacking on some crakers then Odd talking the pants off of Ulrich then finally trembling as she drank more coffee, even though it was three o'clock in the afternoon.

Cinnamon looked and looked, but couldn't find the rich ebony skinned child anywhere. _Oh no, where is she. Did she see the consist messaging between me and Odd, Did she not come because she's in the bathroom taking diet pills and calling herself a 'fat cow'...all because of me..._

Cinnamon took on last look around and in relief found Mayless talking to two 6th graders she couldn't find the names to.

"OK!" Principal Demas yelled into his newly acquired mircophone. Everyone snapped up and looked up at him and Sissi, who was impatienly holding on to the tarp.

"Any questions?" There were none, so the principal nodded at his daughter. The tarp came off quickly and everyone stared in wonder at the statue. It was of a women, who had a broken crown on her head with big bright eyes,and looked scared out of mind, shackled to two skeletons and a handsome monster was dragging her away from something, but that part of the statue looked broken off.

Everyone was shocked; they didnt know that was Sissi's style. A hand touched Cinnamon's shoulder, so she turned around to see Mayless. "I didn't think this was Sissi's taste, well you learn something new everyday" Cinnamon nodded and the two girls went closer to the statue as everyone went back inside.

"What's the name of the statue?" Mayless 'hmned' then began to circle the aritsic block of marble. "Found it" Mayless pointed at the title below the women's feet. 'Aeterna Miseria'.

Cinnamon looked up at Mayless, who had her brows rised.

"What do you think it says?"

"I don't know, I can't speak Latin"

The two laughed and turned around to the direction of Kacik. Before Cinnamon could take even one step,Something head dead center the head. Her vision began to blur and soon over came by darkness.

Screams shredded through the darkness even though there was still no sight Cinnamon coughed and keeped listerning.

_"Xana! Please Xana! Where are you?!"_

There was the sounds of heavy grumbling made the screamer quietly whimper, then she decied to whisper. "_Xana..."_

Rapid heavy footsteps echoed then a rush of wind silenced them. For a mintue the screamer thought that who was making those foot steps were good and sighed loudly in relief. A huge rumble of the earth shook everything, even Cinnamon and a shirek raced through her eardrums.

_"Your Ours, not their's!"..._

Cinnamon snapped her head up and looked around. The blue sky was above her and the wind blew calmly. No screams could be heared or any heavy footsteps.

Mayless turned her body around to face the consious curly haired girl. "Oh Cinnamon!-" she got closer "-I watched you pass, but I didnt know to take you to the nurse or not, so I just laid you out here."

Cinnamon rubbed her head and smiled. "I'm fine,just-what head me on the head." Mayless stood with her back turned holding something. She slowly revealed, which was a mouse; a white labroraty one.

Cinnamon looked confused at it for a moment then blushed from embrassment. She then stood up and held the mouse.

"What do you think we should do with it?"

"Duh, isn't it obvious, we leave for the birds"

Cinnamon looked horrored at Mayless's statement. "We can't do that! I think we should keep it safe in the dorm."

"Cinnamon I-"

"-Please" Cinnamon sadden her eyes enough to look like a puppy begging for a bone. Mayless tried to invert her eyes but Cinnmon was just to powerful. Soon Mayless gave up and sunk her head in deafet. "Ok"

The two girls were back in their dorm; Cinnamon was playing with the mouse and Mayless was putting wood chips into the bottom their shared drawers.

Cinnamon got up and walked over to the dark-skinned girl. "How did you get this again." Mayless looked up at the other. "It dosen't matter, aren't you gonna name that thing?"

"hmn...I just thought of that." Cinnamon then placed the mouse on her shoulder. "uh let's see here...maybe Cheese!"

"No" Mayless said shaking her head in suit.

"No? Why not?"

"Because where's Cream?"

The two girls shared a laugh. "Oh Mayless, you and your Sonic..."

Mayless began to think too. "What about...fluffly?"

But Cinnamon shook her head. "Maybe...Godzilla?!"

Mayless walked over to her bed and fell onto top of it. "No" she mumbled into her pillow. Cinnamon stood there for a mintue thinking of a not so corny name for the little pet mouse.

_... Move over, Let me think of a name..._

Before Cinnamon could resgiter that voice, her vision began to blur again and the whole world was cloaked in darkness.

On the outside Cinnamon blinked for a moment before smirking alittle. "Hey Mayless-" Mayless looked up. "-I got a name...Aeterna Miseria..." Mayless looked stunned at the other. "Wow that's some good proncation."

Cinnamon smirked even more then joined Mayless on her bed. "Mayless..." she whispered seductivly into her ear, sending chills down her spine. "Cinna-" The two girl's lips were connected. Mayless was shocked at first, but slowly gave in.

The blissful moment only lasted for a couple of mintues before Cinnamon snapped out of whatever trance she was in and slowly parted from the other's lips.

Cinnamon only sat there on the bed confused until she touched her sore lips then realiztion drenched all over her. "Mayless!...did we...make out?"

Mayless looked confused. "Well yeah, you...kissed me first...didn't you?" Cinnamon blushed bright red. "I-I-I have to..." she just ran out of the room.

_Why Cinnamon Why?! What about Odd, how would he think?!_

Cinnamon found herself plunging for the door that led outside and fell onto the cool grass. "Oh Mayless, I don't know what got over me, but..."

_"...but what?"_ a voice asked, making Cinnamon jump and stare at a ghostly looking girl standing ther. Her hair covered her eyes and her whole body color was red. "W-who..are you?" The girl pointed to the mouse. "Aeterna Miseria...that's what you named us?"

"Us?" Cinnamon looked at the mouse then back Aeterna. "Is this...your mouse?"

"No" Aeterna shook her head. "I'm just a simple fairy watching over the mouse."

Cinnamon shook her head in understanding. "So-" Aeterna began "-you were talking about a kiss?"

"Yeah" Cinnamon reliped back then looked down at the grass agian. "Her name is Mayless and I like her, but then again I like this other named Odd, I just...don't know which one to choose."

Aeterna placed a hand on Cinnamon's shoulder. "There there, Love is a compilacted thing, it's truly hard to see straight though it, tell you what-" Before Aeterna could finish her sentence Mayless bursted through the door huffing and buffing. "C-cin...namon! There you are, i was looking all over for you"

Cinnamon walked over to the other. "Mayless! I'm sorry, I was just...you know...thinking..."Cinnamon blushed little, making Mayless blush. "Well ya...I would...ya know...do the same..."

"Mayless" Cinnamon sighed. "Can we just forget about it." Mayless let a few moments pass before argeeing. The two girls hugged then walked back inside togther. As soon as the doors closed Aeterna faded into view, a wicked smile pastered upon her face. "Mayless...perfect..."

**I'm almost scared to ask, but someone review?**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up an hour before my alarm and sit up siighing. Yesterday still had some of my nerves tangled up.

I stare over at my sleeping dorm partner, her head wrapped up in a colorful that really stands out in the dark.

Then I begin to think about the kiss-well the realiztion that I kissed Mayless, but I still don't understand why I blacked out.

It felt strange but not as strange compared to when I blacked out eariler that day and heared all those voices. Who or what were they? How did they get inside my head? All these questions cloud my head and make me shudder.

I need to stop thinking of this and talk a walk to clear my head. I end up going to the bathroom to calm my nerves. There's no one there so I can stare intensifly in mirror. My naturally curly hair looks like a huge tangle of carpet and my eyes have little shadows under them.

Wow my night sleep wasn't good at all. In the corner of my eye something glows red. I jump back and end up landing in the sink.

Aeterna stands in a droopy postison; her head is hang deeply and her arms dangle alittle, it's like she is being hanged or something. The lights flicker alittle then she straights her poster. "Didn't mean to scare you" she mumbles and I jump out of the sink.

"It's alright" I repile back.

"Anyway I didn't get to finish what I wanted say yesterday; I wanted to help find the right person in exchange for letting us stay in your care."

"Oh no-no-no-no, you don't have get tangled up with me, besides I saved the mouse out of kindness and-"

"-Please?" Even though she dosen't have eyes to show, I sense the keen weakness of her puppy dogging me. I try to resist, but an overwhelming sense of remose washs over me.

"Ok..." I sigh "...you can help me"

Aeterna begans jumping up and down like a child opening up their first present on christmas, But soon Aeterna coughs the moment and stares back up at though her heep of hair.

"Ok so tell me about these people." I take a breath and then begin. "The first one's name is Mayless. She's fun, sympathetic and..." I find myself thinking of words such as beautiful, gourgous, cute, even sexy. Should I say them?

"Go on, say it" Aeterna says, making me flinch, can she read my mind? I look back down at her while she stares curiosly up at me.

"Well she's..."

"...beatuiful?" Aeterna says for me and I blush. "Yeah." Aeterna and I smile again, this time bigger.

"Now for the other..."

"Right, well the other's name is Odd and he..." I stop and think about Odd. To tell the truth I don't usually hang out with him so I can't describe how he usually acts. I look back at Aeterna. "I-don't really know what to say"

"hmn" She begins stroking her crimson hair. "Well-It seems like you and this Mayless girl know each other, so how about talking to this Odd and get to know him well"

I nodded at her advice and a smile was shared between us again, we really like smiling. The she faded away and I stepped out of the bathroom. The door to the dorm lightly squeaked as I opened it and got back to bed.

Mayless began to stur from her sleep, making me freeze. "Purple bannanas..."she mutters then turns over. I sigh a giggle and hop into my bed. My alarm reads 5:50, I got about 10 minutes, better get some sleep while I can.

I don't know how I got here, but I'm sitting at a table eating breakfast with Odd and his friends. Aelita, the pink haired girl sitting across from me smiles "Cinnamon, I love how curly your hair is"

"Thank you" I say back, Odd smiles at me and I began to feel my figure shake of nervousness.

"So Cinnamon, why are you here, don't you don't you have other people to pester.

"Yuemi, don't be rude-" Before Ulrich could finish his sentence, Yumei got up and walked out of the cafeteria. He pincjed the bridge of his nose "Excuse me" and followed Yumei along with some black haired fellow I belived who's name was William.

"Sorry about that" Jeremie pushes the brigdes of his glasses up. "She and Ulrich have been fighting and personally I think she's close to that date."

For some reason I understood what he meant and nodded, then conutined to one of the apples I had.

"Well not to side with Yumei, but why are here don't you usually at that table." he pointed at the table next to Sissi's, the only company was Mayless and Pandora.

"Yeah" I quickly gather a lie to jusfiy my decsion. "I kinda of what to switch it up alittle and plus...Something happened between Pandora and Mayless that I don't know about, but I not that type of person to be in people's business, besides Mayless will tell me when she ready."

When I look back at them I clearly see they brought it. "So Odd...Hows it going?" Ok that was really lame, I feel really embrassed and now I afriad to turn to look at Odd again, in fear he might look at me werid.

"Fine, and you?"

I open my eyes, I didn't even know I that they were closed, then I look up at Odd. He was smiling down at me, and for a minute I didn't feel so insucre around him.

By the end of breakfast I learn alot about him, like his favorite colors are purple and fuchsia, and he had a dog named Kiwi, and that his parents were all the way in gernamy.

I was walking over to my locker when I see Mayless standing in front of it, Oh no, my heart begins to pound in my chest. Why is she standing there? Is it because she saw me with Odd, hopefully she didn't take it the wrong way, we were just talking.

"H-hi Mayless" I manage to choke out of my nervous self. She turns slowly toawrds me and smiles. "Hi Cinnamon."

As I work on my combantion Mayless begins talking again. "Where were you at breakfast?" The blood forces itself harder against my veins as my heart pumps more and more, till the point I cn hear it loud in clear in my ears.

"Oh I-" What to say, What to say!? I'm not that good of a liar, usually it's just inspiration or-_Say you were somewhere else..._Aeterna?

"-I wasn't feeling well so, I went to the nurse"

"Oh" Mayless nods then says good bye to me to go to her first period. As soon as she leaves I let out a gasping breath which Sissi walked passed and rolled her eyes. I didn't care and got my books to go first period.

Time went by fast and before I knew it I'm already in Math class, just one more peroid to go. The teacher is still lecturing us on triangles or whatever, I just sit here finishing up another sentence of Final Waves.

A piece of paper flies over head and lands directly on my notebook paper.

_You really got to let me read that story_

I smile and write back

_Alright, Alright, but it's far from finished, so you gotta wait_

When I send the note back I make a mental note to make the atlentive story. Soon the paper returns.

_So have you made up your mind on the dance_

_No_

_Oh Come on please, Hey come over to my dorm and I'll show you the suit I got picked out_

_Okay_

The bell rung and we all got up and left.

I'm sitting in the mirror, looking at myself. I have to make sure I look alright for Odd, then again why should I care; It's not like he asked me on a date. I sigh and push my hair, well try, anyway, for the bush got tangled halfway though.

When I get it out, just put on chap stick and make my way to the door. It opens itself and in pops Mayless. " Oh Hi Cinnamon, Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, but I'll be back"

"Okay, but hurry, I'm about to rip of Helios' head"

I chuckle "Oh you and your God of War..."

I'm steady walking in the hallway, which there's suprislying little to no people walking in. I look from side to side to in order to keep track of the numbers and then bump hard into somebody.

"Watch it!" they scream and I insantly reconginze it was Yumei. I get quickly get up and apologize, but before I knew I was pinned up against the wall. Yumei placed her mouth very closed to my ear. "Now look here Cinnamon, I don't mind you hanging out with my friends, but don't, I repeat, **don't** try and steal Ulrich away from me."

She lets me go and keeps walking. What. Was. THAT. I try to shake the moment of and keep on walking. Then I see his dorm number and humbly knock on the door.

Three mintues later, Odd answered the door, in only his night pants. His build was a lean, but musclar one. I couldn't help but stare alittle bit.

"Hi Cinnamon" he said, snapping me out my trace and allowing me to come in. His dorm was a typical boy's dorm, there we some clothes thrown about on the floor, maginzes and bottles of footpowerd under both beds.

"How do you share this room with?"

"Ulrich"

The very mention of that name made me think back to Yumei, but I shrgged it off. "So are you gonna show me your suit."

"Yeah" he goes into a large closet and began opening a box. As he's doing so, I just sit and stare into space. A tingling sensation is felt in my inner thigh, I try to ignore it, but it soon grows more and more noticable. The more it grows the more pleasurable it gets.

I don't know why, but know I'm get hot, like pleasubaly hot. Why? I haven't been thinking of anything. I try and turn myself off, but nothing works.

The sensation creeps its way up until my whole body is affected. "Odd..." I breath.

"Yeah" I hear him answer, but before he could get up I was already behind. I crept my hand until it was under his pant, stroking his length.

He squeaked and tried to take my hand, but I give it a large, powerful stroke and he only turns around to stick his hand down my pants and places his lips on my. I feel his fingers inside my hot virgin core, jucies just runing from out it.

Before I knew it, all our clothes were off and Odd was pushes himself inside me. It hurt for a moment, but then bliss overcome me.

I couldn't think about anything else, not of Mayless, not on Aeterna, just on Odd. The euphoraic thrusting lasted for a few moments longer then Odd ejauclated and we both passed out in a heated slumber.

**I decieded to put some smut in here as an apologie for taking forever. Well see y'all next chapter :)**


End file.
